Scientific Properties
by She-bop
Summary: Science Boyfriends; some sexual tension Tony and Bruce get it on repeatedly, kind of sweet but mostly smutty
1. Pressure

Both Bruce and Tony were very excited to be working together. Tony was excited to have a friend who was on the same intellectual plain as him who didn't seem to mind, was possibly even endeared by, his personality. Bruce was excited to find someone who didn't tiptoe around him, who treated him like a person, no matter what form he was in, and who took a genuine interest in his work as well as his personal life. They could have casual as well as intellectual conversations with ease, and they both found it absolutely fantastic.

What neither of them really expected to come out of their working in the same lab was sexual tension. Sure, Tony hit on just about anything that moved when he was in a mood, but most everyone knew not to take him seriously, which was part of why the inventor was surprised to find a genuine attraction for the other man developing shortly after they began sharing a workspace. Bruce was equally surprised at how deeply and how readily the more savvy man's banter struck him.

However, even with as brilliant as the pair was, it took them a very long time to see what was right in front of them. Bruce thought that, like with everything else, Tony was not serious in his flirtation, which was awkward for him at first, but he quickly adapted and was able to actually enjoy the obnoxious man's attentions. Tony, on the other hand, thought that at best Bruce tolerated the attention and at worst he was largely oblivious, at least to begin with.

Over time, Tony made it his mission to at least wear Bruce down to the point where he at least said something about his compulsive flirtation. Bruce decided to take a different approach. Having honed his skills of observation and deduction over time allowed him to determine before too long that Tony's playful flirting was genuine and that if he were to reciprocate or show a similar interest, the inventor would come on even stronger. He also noticed that his friend was so caught up in his own attraction that he didn't seem to realize the effect that the attention had on him. So, since he was so rarely afforded such an opportunity, he decided to have some fun with it.

A prime example of this occurred one morning in Tony's lab. The guys had, when they were either taking a break or were stuck on a particular problem, come up with a game that involved tossing dried fruits across the middle of the room and catching them in their mouths. Tony was usually better at it, mostly because he wasted more time screwing around, but today was different. He was so caught up in watching Bruce skillfully open his mouth, stick out his tongue, and catch the little bits of dried fruit that he could focus on little else properly.

Bruce knew this and played it up to the best of his ability without letting on that he knew very well what he was doing. It was hard not to tell that his little performance was effecting his workmate. He even thought he heard Tony make a strangled little noise the couple of times he triumphantly caught a piece between in teeth.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked after the third time it happened, a concerned frown playing across his lips.

Tony hated to see Bruce frown and forced himself to laugh in spite of his discomfort. "Fine. Just wondering when you got so good at catching things with your mouth," he taunted.

"We play this game at least once a week. I was bound to catch on eventually," Bruce countered with intentional obliviousness.

Tony sighed with exasperation. "I'm gunna go order lunch."

Bruce turned to hide his smirk. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll clean up here then be right up to join you." Once the other man was gone, he couldn't help laughing to himself how little it took to get Tony riled up anymore. He considered for a moment giving him a break, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Letting up on his end would only mean that he lacked an outlet for his own desires and would lead to sexual frustration, which was never a good thing.

They at lunch with minimal conversation, both of them silently seducing each other with every bite and sip, though one of them was significantly more subtle than the other. Toward the end of their meal, Pepper came in. She had been watching the two men's interactions for quite some time and was as perplexed as she was amused by their behavior, mostly because it was clear to her what was happening from her outsider perspective.

She pulled Tony aside to discuss some of the modifications they wanted to make to the tower and to sign off on some legal papers.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"He's driving me crazy," Tony sighed.

"If he bothers you so much, why keep working with him? It's not like either of you is doing more than pet projects right now anyway," she tried.

"Because I like him," Tony replied irritably.

"Well, if you _like_ him then why not put the moves on him like you do with everyone else?"

"Because I don't know how he'll react. I don't want to push him away," he answered.

"Aren't you always saying how frustrating it is to watch everyone else tiptoe around him? Don't you think he'd appreciate it if you treated him like you would anyone else?" she pressed.

Tony grumbled. "You're not wrong, but he's not like anyone else, not that he's some kind of delicate flower," he scoffed. "And I'm not scared of him hulking out or anything."

"Then what's the worst that could happen?" she proposed.

He nearly scowled at her. "He'll shut me down. Honestly, Pep, at this point, I just want him to acknowledge that I'm attracted to him."

"Well, you know, he's probably not used to people flirting with him. Maybe you need to step up your game a bit?" she suggested.

He sighed again. "In that, you are right. We went out for coffee the other day. The barista hit on him, and he didn't even seem to notice."

"There you go," she said as she got him to sign the last couple of papers.

With that, Tony went strutting back down to the lab, determined to get at least some kind of reaction out of his friend. Once he was gone, Pepper went over to help Bruce clean up the remnants of their lunch. She didn't usually mettle in these kinds of things, but this time she couldn't help herself.

"How's it been working with Tony?" she began.

Bruce beamed. "Fantastic. He's got amazing equipment, and he's not afraid to let me use it," he replied. Then he felt a little silly because of the innuendo.

Pepper eyed him critically. "You know," she said with playful accusation.

His eyes widened with surprise. "Know what?" he countered as if he hadn't just unintentionally made a dirty joke.

"You know Tony's been falling all over himself to get you to notice him," she elaborated.

He gave a guilty little shrug.

"Are you intentionally leading him on?" she questioned curiously.

"Well, when you say it like that..." he hedged.

"How would you say it?" she tried.

"I know how he feels about me, and I like the attention," he confessed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I don't really get that a lot, especially from people who really know me."

Pepper laughed affectionately. "You're driving him crazy."

"I know. It's adorable," he replied.

"He's going to snap eventually. He's already near end of his rope," she advised.

He nodded with understanding.

"What are you going to do when that happens?" she pressed.

"What I always do," he replied easily.

"Which is?" she prompted.

"Whatever he wants. He's like a force of nature. I'm sure that you, of all people, are aware of that," he half-teased.

"He thinks you're oblivious," she pointed out.

He laughed. "I know. It's pretty funny. Do you think he'll be mad when he eventually figures it out?"

She thought about that for a moment. "That depends on how good the sex is," she jokingly replied. "He's trying to provoke you into making some kind of move on him."

"And failing that?" he prompted.

"He doesn't take failure very well," she muttered. "But if that doesn't work, he's likely to get drunk and come on to you. It's pretty difficult to pretend to be oblivious when he's practically humping you."

Bruce couldn't help smiling a little at the idea. "Sounds like fun," he said. Then, he too got back to work.

They didn't talk much the rest of the afternoon because by the time Bruce made it back down to the lab, Tony had turned up the music so loud that there was no way they could speak to one another, even while shouting. Bruce didn't care. Actually, he rather enjoyed watching Tony peacock as he danced to the music. There was a decidedly sensual sway to the inventor's hips that made him have to adjust his pants a couple of times.

About two hours into this, Tony grew tired of dancing by himself, and tried to get Bruce to join him. He didn't turn down the volume. He just boogied himself into the other man's field of vision and waved his arm in such a way as to invite him to join in.

Bruce blushed and shook his head. He wasn't much of a dancer to begin with, and he was no match for Tony's rhythmic skills, so he gave a dismissive motion in reply. Disappointed but undeterred, Tony made another gesture, indicating a sort of challenge. Bruce sighed.

"I can't dance," he said with enough articulation that it could be easily lip-read.

Tony smirked. He had seen Bruce swaying to the music when he didn't think anyone was looking, so he knew his friend had at least some rhythm. So, he held up a finger. did a couple of simple moves, then motioned for Bruce to copy him.

Bruce smiled to himself and made a self-conscious effort to make the same series of motions.

Tony beamed and tried again, his smile widening as he was once again imitated but with more confidence. This continued for several minutes, and Bruce was impressed with how long it took his friend to make the transition from dorky to fun to suggestive. There was an inordinate amount of rhythmic hip rolling, and with every shake of his booty, he could see Tony's pants getting a little tighter. He would have been in a similar situation if he wasn't more practiced at controlling himself. He also made a point to take a break just before their dancing got to the blatantly sexual variety.

When Bruce left to get some water, Tony turned down the music and sighed. That was the closest he'd gotten to having Bruce reciprocate his flirtation, but it was all just imitation. He had mixed feelings about it, but tried to just accept it.

"That was fun," Bruce said when he returned with a bottle of water for each of them.

Tony smiled. "I should take you out dancing. We could have a lot of fun," he suggested.

The more reserved man faltered a bit at that. "Fooling around in the lab is a lot easier than actually trying to dance in public."

Oh, if only they were really fooling around, thought Tony. "You've got some pretty good moves. I'm sure you could really tear it up if you put your mind to it."

Bruce dismissed the idea a second time and got back to work. It was almost painful to see how disappointed Tony was. He even got a bit moody toward the end of the day and called it early. Perhaps he'd pushed his friend a little too far this time. He gave himself the night to think about it and decided that the following day, he would try to do something that forced Tony to act.

He was a little disappointed when he got to the lab and there was no sign of Tony. He'd even arrived a little late in hopes of catching the other man in the middle of something because there was just something about being able to tear the inventor's attention away from what he was doing that made him feel extra special. What he didn't know as he got to starting his own work was that the other man had been up most of the night drinking and staring at his contact in his phone, his finger hovering over the dial and message buttons only to eventually fall away with a sigh of regret.

Bruce began to wonder if maybe there was something in Tony's schedule that he'd not been informed of. Perhaps the other man was busy or even out of town that day. Several hours into his work, he stopped and looked around. It didn't even look like the surveillance cameras were paying more than passive attention to him. With that in mind, he went over to the stereo. If he had the lab to himself, he might as well not work in silence.

Feeling impulsive, he pushed play. It was the same internet radio station from the day before, and he let it play on while he finished his tasks for the day. It had actually been quite a while since he had worked in solitude, and he was rather enjoying himself. He even got up the courage to practice some of the dance moves that Tony had shown him the day before.

Now, all this activity did not go unnoticed. Tony was alerted of Bruce's arrival and that he had been wondering where he was. He told JARVIS to remain silent on the matter unless it was really important. He nursed his hangover with the video feed from the lab playing in the background until the music came on. Then, he was practically mesmerized.

"Damn it, Bruce," he muttered to himself as he drank some water and started getting dressed.

He had planned to make a big, dramatic entrance but then he heard what song was playing, Sex Bomb by Tom Jones. Another few seconds of listening later and he realized that not only was Bruce dancing, but also singing along. In fact, the scientist was so wrapped up in what he was doing, that he didn't notice that Tony was standing in the doorway staring at him like he'd been hit with a truck, a very sexy truck.

When the song was over, Bruce hit mute and turned to grab a drink of water. That was when he noticed Tony, still standing in the doorway, still staring at him. He couldn't tell if it was a deer in the headlights look or intense anger that played across his face in those few seconds before he just turned on heel and left without a word.

Bruce almost died. He knew that Tony had been watching him. He'd caught glimpses of the other man in some of the polished equipment around the lab and intentionally failed to look his direction during the display. He thought Tony would be pleased, or at the very least amused by it all. It took a few seconds, but he did eventually call out to him.

"Tony wait!" he called down the hall.

The inventor paused, but he was out of sight at the moment. He took a deep breath. It was only the slight panic in his friend's voice that made him turn back.

Bruce nearly jumped out of his skin when Tony came bursting back into the lab. Any half-assed excuse he'd conjured in those few seconds of waiting turned into rather pathetic stammering as he was quickly approached and backed into the nearest piece of equipment. The tension between them was palpable.

"Damn it, Bruce!" Tony growled as he took a step back.

"Tony? Are you mad at me?" he cautiously pressed.

Tony looked at him, stunned. "What? No. You'd have to do a hell of a lot more than shake your ass at me to make me mad," he scoffed bitterly.

Finally, Bruce took pity on him. He grabbed him by the shirt and slowly pulled him closer. The confused apprehension on his friend's face was priceless. "You know, for being absolutely brilliant, you can be really thick sometimes," he said as he leaned forward and stole a kiss.

Tony's eyes grew wide. He was about to question what was happening, but decided that even if it was a dream or if Bruce had suffered some kind of mind-altering blow to the head, he was going to enjoy this for at least a little bit. So, he grabbed the other man's hips and held him close, increasing the pressure between their lips until Bruce finally pulled back enough to break the kiss.

"You knew I was watching you," he finally realized. Even just that one kiss released enough pent up sexual frustration to significantly clear his mind.

"Just toward the end," he lied.

"Why play games? If you knew how I felt," he asked. He was actually a bit irritated with that idea.

"You're the only one who flirts with me," he shrugged. "I like the attention."

"It's not like I'd stop paying attention to you if you at least let on that you knew what was happening. I spent the longest time thinking that you were so repressed that it made you oblivious," he complained.

"I wanted you to break down and come on to me," he confessed. "With as forward as you are with everyone else, I didn't expect you to get all frustrated and shut down like that, especially without just saying something. I've lost track of how many times you've come out and told someone else that you wanted to have sex with them."

Tony had a guilty little frown.

"It's because of _him_ isn't it? You're always telling everyone I've got that under control. I thought you at least believed it yourself," he regretfully sighed.

"No, it's not that," Tony quickly retracted. "It's just that. I've never seen you come onto someone. I wanted to see what that would be like. I thought I could provoke you into making the first move."

They both started laughing. Then, Tony gave into the urge to push Bruce back against a table and start kissing him again, who gave a muffled little sound of surprise as he gave in. They made out for a long time after that, both of them relishing the opportunity to finally enjoy one another. It had been a long time coming, and they only had themselves to blame.

The low burning fire between them quickly flared as the friction between them grew more intense. When Tony started pulling open Bruce's collar to nibble on his neck, Bruce reached up to take off his glasses.

"Don't you dare," the inventor practically snapped.

"I don't think I'll be needing them," he teased.

"I like them. They're sexy," Tony retorted willfully.

Bruce smirked. "Then you wear them. You're the sexy one." He tried sliding them onto the other man's face.

That actually irritated Tony, who snatched up the glasses and pointedly put them back on their owner's face. "Don't you ever say you're not sexy. I'm not attracted to people who aren't sexy," he added with a playful wink.

Bruce was about to say something about that, but all that came out was a choked out moan when Tony grabbed his cock through his slacks. Tony's smirk grew. "So, you do think I'm sexy," he said as he nibbled his friend's neck and continued to palm the growing length.

Bruce made a strange little sound of affirmation.

"Oh, I know you're the soft spoken type, but if you're going to play with me, you need to speak up a bit. Save the whimpering moans for when we're actually fucking," he taunted.

"You sexy son of a bitch," Bruce growled, taking Tony's cheeks in his hands and forcing another heated kiss.

When it finally broke and Bruce was totally hard, Tony said, "I'll do anything you want," in a challenging voice.

"I don't care what we do," he said with a giddy laugh.

"Tell me what you want," Tony insisted.

Bruce swallowed hard. "How graphic do you want me to be?"

Tony's lips widened into a greedy grin. "That depends on how bad you want it, Doctor Banner."

The doctor gave a groan of frustration and contemplated just shoving Tony's face down into his crotch. Then, he took a moment to collect himself as best he could before forming a response. "Okay, Anthony Stark," he said in as authoritative a tone as his present situation would allow. "I want you on your knees," he began, a slight titter in his voice because he'd never spoken to anyone like this before. "I want you to suck me off until I come down your throat."

Tony beamed at him and moved his hands from working on the other man's shirt to his fly, which was open in a matter of seconds. He slowly sank to his knees and kissed Bruce's erection as it strained his boxers, a rather significant wet spot forming where the tip pressed anxiously against the fabric. Bruce groaned softly and gripped the edge of the table to keep his balance.

"You've thought about this before," Tony surmised as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his friend's underwear and started to pull them down, slowly revealing the slight curve of his hips, then the first traces of pubic hair, then letting his length spring out at him.

Bruce laughed a little. "With the way you strut around, it's difficult not to. And I'm not the only one who's been fantasizing."

"Oh?" Tony said coyly as he started fondling the other man's testicals. "What makes you so sure?"

"There were times when you were staring at me that I wondered if I'd forgotten to get dressed," he joked.

"That would have made things a lot easier," Tony replied with a cheeky wink before sticking his tongue out and tasting the cockhead that stuck out at him.

Bruce's hips jerked. Tony's tongue was so soft and warm and seemed to have a mind of it's own. "T-Tony," he began just when it looked like he was about to draw him into his mouth.

"Yeah, buddy?" he prompted, opting to stroke the length in front of him while he waited.

"I haven't been with anyone since the accident," he confessed.

"I'm not worried about _the other guy_," Tony quickly dismissed.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Neither am I. I just wanted you to know that I'm a bit rusty when it comes to stuff like this."

Tony winked. "And I'm a well-oiled machine so stop worrying and moan for me." Then he started to slowly suck his friend's cock between his lips and over his tongue until the head pressed against the back of his throat.

Bruce's eyes rolled and he gripped the table a little harder. As he suspected, this man's mouth was like magic, finding all the right spots to stroke and apply a little extra pressure to. He even surprised himself when the feeling of teeth lightly scraping the delicate underside of his cock made his whole body tense, and not in a bad way.

When he could finally manage it, he looked down at the head bobbing in his lap. So much of him wanted to reach down and run his fingers through Tony's perfect hair, but he didn't want to disturb the other man's perfect rhythm. The slow build up, the slight suction that drew in the other man's cheeks when he withdrew, the little vibration that came from the slight sound of effort he made when he took in as much as he could. He would have lost himself very quickly if not for Tony's skillful observations, knowing when to back off and switch it up when things got moving too fast. It was all perfect, which was why he gave an embarrassingly loud whine of denial when Tony pulled off right before the onset of climax.

"I knew you'd make really sexy noises," Tony said triumphantly as he continued to pump the length in front of him in his hand. Then he saw Bruce's hands twitching on the peripheral of his vision. "Go 'head. Grab my hair and mouth fuck me," he urged.

He almost did it. "No, you finish what you started," he said with a surprising level of resolve.

That made Tony's grin return, and he immediately got back to work. He bobbed hard and fast, taking him as deeply as he could with each pass. He could feel the man before him shaking with impending release, and it only made him work harder until finally it happened. Bruce gave a deep, throaty groan and lost himself in Tony's waiting throat, which swallowed around him, seeming to milk him for every drop he had.

When he was sure that Bruce was finished, Tony withdrew and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. The next thing Bruce knew, he was sitting in Tony's lap on the floor and they were making out again. Without being told, he reached down and started to undo his friend's jeans. He gave himself enough time to get comfortable handling the other man before trying to slide down his legs to attempt fellatio.

"No, Bruce," Tony said, taking a firm hold on the other man's hips to keep him from slipping away.

"But-" he tried but was cut off with a kiss.

Tony used one hand to make sure Bruce's stayed on his length. "You're gunna jerk me off," he informed.

He wasn't going to argue, even if the implication made him feel inadequate, so he tightened his grip and started massaging.

"I wanna see your face. I wanna look into your eyes when I come all over the both of us," he said in a lusty voice.

"Oh..." was all he could manage for a reply. Briefly, he felt bad for thinking badly of the request, but that only lasted as long as it took for him to really look at Tony's face, to see how serious he was, how badly he wanted what he said.

Tony was going to smirk again, but it was lost in a little groan of pleasure as Bruce started to get the hang of what he was doing. "I've wanted this since the first day you started working here," he confessed.

"Really?" Bruce asked, obviously a little surprised by that.

"Oh yeah. Don't you remember? I gave you a tour. You kept touching things. You laughed at my stupid jokes. You even talked to the bots for a while. There was a few seconds, when you were looking over my workbench, carefully examining my equipment, that I almost kissed you," he rambled. He hadn't intended to say so much, but each word seemed to increase the confidence and conviction of the other man's strokes. Then, as the memory replayed in his mind, he did again what he'd wanted to do for so long.

Bruce gave a little sound of appreciation when Tony's hand clasped around the back of his neck and drew him in for another lip lock, this one starting off with an oddly chaste feel to it considering the circumstances. However, Tony's wonton moaning quickly turned it into an intense lip lock that only broke when he gasped with the first jerk of preorgasm.

The man on top tried to go in for another kiss because very few things in his life that felt so right, but his partner stopped him sort. It took him a second to realize that Tony was really close to climax and wanted eye contact more than anything, so he braced himself with one hand on his friend's shoulder while his other steadily worked him harder and faster. He smiled to himself when he felt Tony's hips straining upward against him. He would have been bucking up off the ground if Bruce hadn't been sitting on his legs.

Bruce bit his lip and made a small, "Mmmm," sound, which was largely drowned out by Tony's intense groan of satisfaction when he came.

As promised, he made a fine mess of both of them, which only made Bruce laugh affectionately. When he finally let go of Tony's softening member, he noticed that there were a few spatters of cum on his hand. Out of curiosity, he licked off one of the bigger drops, making Tony's eyes grow wide with lustful admiration.

When he saw that the reaction to his taste was not unpleasant, he gently grabbed Bruce's wrist and pulled his hand toward his face. There were still a couple of larger dribbles running off his fingers, he didn't hesitate to slowly lick them off. Just that made Bruce's breath catch, encouraging Tony to suck his friend's index and middle fingers into his mouth after he'd finished cleaning off his hand.

Just that had Bruce's blood rushing downward once again. "Tony," he said in a soft, husky voice.

"Yeah?" he prompted when he finally let go of his hand.

Bruce blinked a couple of times. It took him a moment to realize he'd even said the other man's name. Then, he gave an awkward little smile. "We should clean up."

Tony smirked. "Together?" he asked hopefully.

"That has some interesting possibilities," he said as he started to stand.

Tony took the hand offered to him and stood as well, making sure to wrap his hand around the other man's waist as they started out of the lab. "Good, because I wasn't gunna let you go if you were gunna go wandering off alone after all that."

"I just need a change of clothes, maybe a shower," Bruce pointed out, careful not to sound like he was protesting.

"Maybe so, but I'm not done with you yet," he said surely as he gave his friend a squeeze and a little peck on the side of his neck.

Bruce just smiled and let Tony lead them up to his shower.


	2. Friction

As they rode the elevator up from the lab to Tony's actual living space, Bruce fidgeted and worried his bottom lip while stealing sidelong glances at his friend.

"What's on your mind?" Tony asked curiously as he wrapped a friendly arm around the other man's waist, resting his hand on his hip with his thumb threaded through his beltloop.

"I'm sorry for messing with you," he said with a slightly impish grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Please," Tony laughed. "You're talking to someone who is difficult on purpose often just for the fun of it. Believe me, there's nothing to be sorry for. Though," he said as his hand slowly slid down Bruce's hip and toward his backside, "now that I know, you're not going to be able to get away with anything anymore."

Bruce instinctively tensed a little when Tony grabbed his ass, but it made him smile just the same. Then, to show that he wasn't worried about that rather vague threat, he turned and gave him the slightest whisper of a kiss on the side of his neck. "You can't control yourself anyway, so I would expect nothing less," he said in a low voice, his lips tickling the other man's skin. He felt that after everything that happened, he should prove that although he didn't have the same kind of experience as his friend, that didn't mean he was going to be the instigator at least once in a while.

The next thing he knew, Tony was pushing him up against the wall and kissing him once again. It took JARVIS telling them that they had reached their desired floor for him to stop, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on," Bruce urged. "Let's clean up our first mess before we make another."

Tony smiled and led them to the bathroom.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," the scientist noted as they undressed.

"I'd say I swallowed more than a canary," the inventor replied as he stared at his friend's crotch.

Bruce blushed a little in spite of himself.

Tony greatly enjoyed that slight darkening of his friend's skin and urged him to finish undressing so they could get into the shower together. Once they were comfortable with the water, he turned Bruce to face the spray and started to lather up his back and shoulders, his hands wandering from there around the front of his body until his torso was covered in soapy suds.

"You said you haven't been with anyone since the accident," he began as his hands began to venture lower.

"Yeah, but you said not to worry about that," Bruce reminded. His tone would have been more anxious if Tony's hands weren't methodically massaging his hips and waist.

"I'm not worried. I'm curious," he clarified.

"What about?" He felt his stomach flutter just a little.

"I think it's no secret that I'm essentially pansexual," he began, a bit of cockyness in his tone.

"Yeah, that's pretty apparent," Bruce chuckled.

"How do you identify?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Considering his circumstances, Bruce never really gave his sexual identity much thought, though gender identification and sexual preference were things that he occasionally read about in his spare time. After about a minute, he said, "Demisexual," and wondered if he would have to explain himself further. He felt Tony smile into his back as his hand moved down to his member.

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned around. He snatched up the soap and started washing his friend. Even just doing that made him feel like he had regained some control of his situation. "How dominant do you tend to be?"

Tony smirked. "Are you asking what I prefer or how it usually turns out?"

"Both," he answered surely

"I usually end up just following the other person's lead. If they're submissive, I assert myself. If they come on strong, I let them lead, but for the most part, people don't like a lot of power plays, so things actually stay pretty normal. In my experience, for anything to get really interesting, you either have to be with someone for a while or you have to pay for it. I have to admit, I'm not very good at either of those," he jokingly confessed.

"And what would you prefer?" Bruce prompted as he ran his hands over Tony chest, testing the sensitivity of his nipples.

The man currently being washed did like that attention, but didn't really let on very much because he was busy thinking about his reply. "I'm a switch. I don't want to get shoehorned into one role or another." Then his smile grew lecherous again. "I've had fantasies that go both ways. There are days that there's a certain sway to your hips that makes me want to bend you over and take you. I can't help imagining what kind of sound you'd make if I gave you a love bite or what you'd look like with a hickey."

Bruce hardly held in his gasp at the visuals that were being painted for him and the determined tone being used to do it. "And other days?" he was barely able to ask.

"The other days, I would see this little sparkle in your eye. I used to think it was my imagination, but now I'm not so sure. On those days, I get excited trying to imagine what it would be like if you decided to push me down, spread my legs, and show me what for," he answered, reaching around to grab the other man's ass. Then, when it was clear that Bruce was having trouble finding a reply to that, he said. "What about you? From the look on your face, you like both my ideas."

He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, what you said sounds good, but I really don't know." Then he gave an almost impish little grin. "I guess we'll just have to use trial and error."

"Ever the scientist," Tony mused as he pulled his friend close and rubbed their soap-slickened bodies together, feeling the other man's cock start to stir in response to the physical stimulation as well as their banter. "How often do you masturbate?" he asked boldly, his hands now roaming wherever they pleased.

Bruce shifted a little in place. He wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but this wasn't something he was used to. In an attempt to not seem off putting, he turned and situated them so that Tony was facing the spray and he was standing behind him, running his hands up and down his sides while slowly rubbing his chest against his back. "A couple times a week on average, sometimes more if you've been especially enticing." Then he chuckled. "Let me guess. You're more of a once a day kind of guy if there's no one around to help you out?"

Tony laughed as well, leaning his head back against Bruce's shoulder. "More like once in the morning and once at night, but it's gotten more frequent since you started working here," he confessed with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with disbelief, opting to plant soft little kisses on the other man's neck to avoid eye contact.

"Don't tell me you didn't suspect something when I took extra long breaks and came back significantly more relaxed," he half-teased.

Bruce shook his head. "You're incorrigible."

"I know. There's nothing for me," he replied as he turned around. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Probably. Keep up with you? I'm not so sure," he answered.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Tony asked curiously.

"Uh, no. All of my pre-accident experiences were with women," he managed.

Tony nodded, making Bruce think he was going to change topics, but that was not the case. "But you've thought about it at least," he continued, turning around to press his half-hard cock against his friend's more flaccid member.

Bruce gasped a little at the sudden contact, which made his blood rush downward much more quickly than he was used to. He gave his nervous, self-conscious little laugh again. "I think I see where this is going. Yes, I've spent some of my personal time considering what it would be like to be with another man, specifically you," he said, knowing how it would stroke his friend's ego. "I've also spent some of that time experimenting with the physics that sort of encounter might entail," he confessed.

Tony gave his widest smile yet and as his member hardened fully, his head filled with images of the sexy scientist probing and stroking himself in different positions. He couldn't help kissing him again. This time it was a brief but passionate affection that left them both a little breathless.

"Anything else?" Bruce asked as he tried to rinse them off. He got the impression that Tony didn't generally interview his lovers like this, but at the same time, he found the idea oddly exciting, both because of the content of the questions and the genuine interest behind them. Tony really wanted to get to know this side of him, and that made him feel just as good as knowing that he was attracted to him in the first place.

Tony took half a step back and looked down between them. "How quickly do you rebound?" he asked with a chuckle.

Bruce looked down as well to see his soft member being held up by his friend's very anxious erection. "Not as quickly as you apparently," he teased, reaching down to fondle Tony's cock and earning an almost startled little moan in response.

"I guess we'll have to work on that," the inventor proposed haughtily, confident in his ability to fully pervert his more straight-laced friend.

Bruce shrugged. "It's not that I haven't found this all very...arousing," he said as he pulled Tony close again, his hand still slowly working his length. "I'm just accustomed to holding back the physical manifestation of that excitement," he explained. Then, he dropped to his knees and started kissing the hard flesh that jutted out toward him.

Tony's hips jerked in response. "You tried to give me head before, and I didn't let you. You really that eager to suck me off?" he taunted.

Understanding Tony's antagonistic teasing probably better than anyone, Bruce backed off and offered a challenging look upward. "If you'd rather I not," he threatened.

The man still on his feet chuckled. "You know I would be helpless to stop you, as I have no control over myself."

Bruce smiled and leaned forward again. "Good, because there was a few seconds downstairs when I thought you didn't want me to because you didn't think I would be any good at it," he said. It was true, but there was a definite chiding in his voice as he started stroking the base of the cock in his hand while licking the head.

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh a bit awkwardly. "I would have come too fast if you did this before," he said. "Not that looking into your sexy face didn't do the same thing," he mused.

The man on his knees tried to look up, but the mist from the shower made that difficult. "Got any pointers?" he tried before giving into the urge to suck the other man's member into his mouth.

"What? Weren't you paying attention earlier?" he teased.

"I was a bit distracted," Bruce replied.

"Do what you want. I'll be bossy and demanding later," Tony said with a shrug, then groaned when half of his cock was enveloped in soft, wet warmth. Yes, he had had more skillfully executed blow jobs before, but this man's studious enthusiasm was something he'd never experienced.

Bruce learned quickly, and this was no exception. He figured out just how to run his tongue along the underside and around the head of the flesh in his mouth. With minimal experimentation, he reasoned out just the right angle of approach for the maximum capacity of his mouth while avoiding any potentially unpleasant encounters with his teeth. He learned that there was no such thing as too much saliva or suction and not to be self-conscious about the sloppy sounds he made as he worked because Tony seemed to enjoy those about as much as everything else he did.

He also learned about himself. Toward the end of his task, he had thoroughly tested the limits of his gag reflex. He gained an appreciation for Tony's earlier service toward him because it didn't take long for his neck and jaw to show the first signs of fatigue. What really surprised him was how much he enjoyed the feeling of Tony's hands running through and even occasionally pulling his hair. He also really liked how easy it was to tell when his partner was right on the edge. The muscles in his legs started to twitch, then he started to shake lightly. The member in his mouth seemed to swell up just a little more, and he felt the sack just beneath the hand working the base tighten up.

He barely heard Tony mutter, "Please swallow," before he came exploding into his mouth. It wasn't as much as before, but he was still surprised by the volume of liquid his friend was able to produce. Either way, he did swallow, if only because he understood that to be the polite thing to do, though he would have done so out of curiosity anyway. The next thing he knew, he was being urged to stand so that Tony could kiss him again.

When that kiss finally broke, Bruce was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked playfully as he rinsed them off one last time.

"Just that I've had more kisses in this afternoon than I have since the accident. It's kind of sad, but I can't complain," he explained. He'd been hoping that his lighthearted tone and the fact that he'd facilitated such a thing would make his friend smile.

However, the very idea of being so isolated made Tony's heart ache, but to keep from showing too much of that kind of emotion, as it was sure to spoil the joviality they had been sharing thus far, he closed his eyes and kissed Bruce again. This time it started out soft and slow, slowly deepening into an affection the stirred something deep inside both of them.

Before too long of that, Bruce had to break away. The passion and affection behind that one act had him practically trembling. "Thank you," he whispered against the other man's lips and pulled him in for a tight, loving embrace.

The moment was probably the sweetest one that either them had experienced in a very long time, and they were both a little surprised when it was Bruce who broke it. He hadn't meant to, but after all that, he couldn't help getting hard again. Tony pulled back with a chuckle, his gaze flicking down to the hard flesh pressing against his thigh.

"Come on," he said as he shut off the shower.

He got towels for both of them, and they dried off together before Tony led Bruce back into the bedroom. On their way, there was more flirtatious kissing and fondling until they reached the bed. Bruce laughed nervously again, which made Tony grin.

"Lay back," he said in a low, seductive voice that sent a small jolt of pleasure straight to Bruce's groin.

The less experienced man nodded almost dumbly and slowly climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back. His heart fluttered as Tony crawled up and over him at an equally slow pace until he was laying down on top of him, grinding their hips together while kissing and nipping at his friend's chest and shoulders.

Bruce groaned. This was the most intimate and pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced. Instinctively, he reached up and grabbed Tony's hips, pulling him even more tightly against his own. The increase in pressure made his whole body burn.

Tony reared up a bit to look down into his friend's face, find it taut with unspeakable pleasure. "You trust me, right?" he asked in the same, low voice as before, this time with a hint of mischief to it.

Bruce laughed giddily. "Only about as far as I could throw you," he answered.

Tony shrugged. "All things considered, that's pretty far," he replied with his unique blend of cheeky seriousness.

The man on his back felt his heart skip a beat. He hadn't really considered that if Tony did get carried away, he would be able to put a stop to it, and with minimal effort. It sort of made his heart sink. "Yeah, I trust you," he said somewhat sheepishly.

With a triumphant grin, Tony sat up, making sure that by the time he was upright, Bruce's cock rested snugly between his asscheeks as he slowly rocked back and forth. "Good, because I trust you a lot, more than pretty much anybody," he said surely.

"Yeah," was all Bruce could manage with the sensual pressure on his member.

Tony cocked his head. "Tell me you want to be inside me," he tried.

The man beneath him stammered a bit but did eventually manage to nod. "Yeah," he said in a breathy voice.

"Not good enough," Tony chided, waving his finger in front of Bruce's face as he rolled his hips a little.

The change in direction made Bruce's hips jerk. "You keep that up, and we're not gunna make it any further than this, and you know what? I don't care. You're sexy as fuck, and getting off like this is even more than I'd ever imagined could happen," he confessed.

Tony got up from Bruce's lap and nearly off the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bruce asked, almost panicked.

"You can't say anything wrong. You're too perfect. I think it might actually be impossible for that to happen," Tony mused as he reached into his bedside stand. When he pulled out a bottle of lube, he showed it to the other man, whose expression shifted to relief and then excitement. "So, stop worrying," he practically ordered, as he moved back over to straddle his friend's torso. He was just about to pour some of the thick liquid onto his fingers, when he was stopped.

"May I?" Bruce asked hopefully.

Tony took Bruce's hand and poured a portion of the contents onto his fingers instead. Then, he guided him between his legs until his slickened fingers rested against his entrance. He set the bottle aside and rested his hands on Bruce's shoulders while he got a feel for him.

"You can do whatever you want with me," Tony said suddenly when Bruce's index finger finally entered him.

"Because you know I won't ask for much," he distractedly dismissed as he pushed further inside.

"Stop saying stuff like that," Tony scolded. "You are handsome and brilliant. You deserve to have what you want." He had more to say but ended up grunting when a second finger was added before the first was withdrawn. Fortunately, he remembered himself again before Bruce could interject further self-deprecation. "Besides, even if your personal experience is lacking, I know your imagination isn't. Tell me, when you fantasized about having sex with me, what position was it in?" he pressed eagerly as he pushed back a little against the fingers probing him.

Bruce blushed.

"So you have thought about us like that!" Tony triumphantly asserted. "Come on. I told you some of my fantasies," he urged.

That made Bruce cave. "I-I always thought that... Well, it seemed to me that the most realistic scenario would be me sitting on the edge of a table with you standing in front of me," he admitted, a bashful little smile on his lips as he felt Tony physically react to what he was saying.

"Add another finger and tell me another one," Tony continued to urge.

Bruce laughed softly but did as he was told. He added a third finger, feeling his cock react to the resistance he felt, as he considered what to say. "Or you would get us both drunk, and we would screw around for a while, end up spooning, and I wouldn't be able to help taking you from behind," he managed to say.

"If I had thought there was any chance of that happening, I would have gotten you drunk your first week here," Tony surely replied. He was hard now again, but when Bruce reached up to touch his length, he stopped him. "Don't worry about that just yet," he dismissed. "Anything kinky?" he asked hopefully as he guided the fingers from his backside.

Bruce didn't immediately understand why he was being stopped until Tony shifted backward to align his entrance with his anxious length. He swallowed hard. "Umm... Well..." he tried but the sight of Tony slowly sliding down onto him combined with the feeling of being sheathed so tightly in his warm, responsive body made him forget the question entirely. The throaty groan the man on top of him gave as he slowly descended didn't hurt either.

Once he was fully impaled and seated once again in his friend's lap, Tony smirked. "You were saying?" he prompted with a cheeky grin.

Bruce blinked a couple of times before he remembered what they were talking about. "Oh, yes... Um, well..." he hedged as he thought. "There was one day when Pepper kept popping in and out of the lab. You were especially excitable that day, and I couldn't help imagining you hiding under my desk to get away from all her questions and getting carried away while you were down there. I have a very bad poker face, and you really know what you're doing down there, so I don't think it would work, but it was fun to think about," he managed.

Tony laughed. "She would know. She always seems to know when I'm up to something," he mused. Then, he rolled his hips. "Tell me another one, please," he nearly pleaded.

"It's your turn," Bruce insisted.

Tony thought for a second and realized that if they were keeping track, then it was true. "Fine," he said with impish conviction. "But before I do, put your hands here." He took Bruce's hands and placed them on his hips. "Don't be afraid to sink in you fingers. You're not going to hurt me," he assured.

Bruce blushed a little again. "Yeah, okay," he barely replied. He would have said more, but he was surprised by just how intimate and incredible and right it felt to hold Tony like that. He gave the man on top of him a squeeze and relished his friend's muscles tightening in response.

Tony made a soft, "Mmmm," sound before revealing his kinky fantasy. "I wanted you to give me my birthday spankings on my last birthday. I got, still get, very excited every time I think about being bent over you knee and having you make me count every swat," he began and was surprised when Bruce interrupted.

"Bare bottom?" he asked hopefully and without thinking.

"Of course!" he excitedly replied. "And you would have to hold me tight to keep me still enough to do your job. By the time you were finished, I would be able to feel your hard on poking me in the stomach, and you would be so excited that you would push me down and take me. And when you were spent, you would kiss me all better and promise that I could repay the favor on your birthday," he explained and he could feel the cock inside him twitching and jerking madly. He was about to say something, either press for more dirty fantasies or tell Bruce that he'd waited long enough, when the man beneath him just started thrusting.

If their positions had been switched, Tony would have just started slamming into the person riding him, if he had even been able to wait that long to do it. As it was, Bruce's thrusts were slow, yet determined. They were just the right about of caution and force to drive him mad.

"You don't have to be careful with me. I can take a good pounding," he encouraged with a wink.

Bruce chuckled. "But I want-" he began but trailed off when his hips bucked in response to seeing Tony reach down to touch himself.

"Ah, yes, of course. You do what you want," Tony urged. "Take me your way. I want to see and feel and hear you doing what you want, what feels good to you."

Bruce practically whimpered. No one had encouraged him like that, even before the accident. Sure, it was a bit odd to hear such things said so plainly, but it was something he needed. He needed to hear the encouraging words of a lover, someone telling him that he couldn't do wrong as long as he did what felt good, and he knew Tony well enough to know he meant what he was saying. His pace slowly increased as he used his grip on the other man's hips to increase the force a little each time.

"That's right, Doctor Banner," Tony said, his voice full of lust and mischief. "Show me what you like. Show me what to do to make you come completely undone. I wanna know it all. I want the long list of all the things that make you hot, because you are the sexiest bastard I've been with in a very long time, and by far the most clever." He had more to say, but Bruce sat up and kissed him.

It was a clumsy but heartfelt affection that made Tony reach up, cupping his hand behind his friend's neck, to help guide him. Then, Bruce said something that made Tony almost lose himself.

"No more talking. Just sex," he panted against the other man's lips. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy what was being said, quite the contrary. Tony's sexy banter was almost more than he could handle, and he knew there was plenty more where that came from. For the time being, however, he was nearly overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been so hot. It felt like was ready to burst already, but he grit his teeth and held back for as long as he could. Sure, this was the first of likely many more encounters with Tony Stark, but it was the first. It was the first first he'd had in far too long, and he wanted to enjoy it.

The heat and friction between them was intoxicating. He made a point to commit to memory as many little details as possible: like the way Tony's nipples poked out at him or the way he squirmed when he leaned down to flick them with his tongue; the way his hair fell into his face, finding that he looked even more attractive when he wasn't all done up; or the sounds that his friend made when he hit his prostate, a soft, deep grunting sound that mixed pleasure and effort and made a tingle run down his spine.

He was peaking before he even knew what was happening. Only then did he notice that the member between them had started jerking in a vain effort to expel whatever semen remained in his stores. His vision went black for a few seconds, but then he realized he'd screwed his eyes shut, and he heard a great moaning groan that he only vaguely recognized as his own. If he hadn't felt this fantastic release with every cell in his body, it would have been an out of body experience.

When it was over, he wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tight making them fall over onto their sides, but he still didn't let go. He was the most content creature in the universe, and there was no way he was going to give that up before he was good and ready. When Tony shifted in his embrace, he began to wonder if perhaps he was being clingy, but his lips spread into an impossibly wide grin when he realized that he wasn't trying to put any distance between them. Rather, he was pulling the comforter up to cover them before they could catch a chill from the cooling sweat on their skin.

Bruce continued to grin as he settled in with his best friend, now lover, and began planting loving little kisses wherever he happened to reach, mostly on his chest and neck.

"You keep that up, you're going to get me all excited again," Tony teasingly warned.

"I don't care," Bruce muttered tiredly.

With a tired chuckle of his own, Tony gave Bruce a loving squeeze. Just before he passed out, he told JARVIS to wake them before it got too late for dinner.


End file.
